


Danganronpa A/B/O

by ghastly_enby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly_enby/pseuds/ghastly_enby
Summary: I was horny on main and decided to make an a/b/o au for danganronpa cause I'm tired of seeing all my faves die off. This will mostly be for the DR v1 cast.Not Taking Request
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Touko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Danganronpa Character a/b/o and sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently for fun and nothing too serious. Comment if you have any ideas or your own headcanons for this au

Characters in this story will all be 18+. Also this story will have some ships and I might take on suggestions.

Makoto Naegi: Beta  
Bisexual (female leaning)

Kyouko Kirigiri: Alpha  
Lesbian

Leon Kuwata: Alpha  
Pansexual

Sayaka Maizono: Beta  
Bisexual (male leaning)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Omega  
Demiromantic/Demisexual

Mondo Oowada: Alpha  
Bisexual

Chihiro Fujisaki: Beta  
Aromantic/Asexual

Hifumi Yamada: Omega  
Bi-curious (mainly female leaning)

Celestia Ludenburg: Omega  
Bisexual (female leaning)

Touko Fukawa/ Genocider Syo: Omega/ Beta  
Straight ( Bi-curious)

Byakuya Togami: Beta  
Bisexual

Aoi Asahina: Omega  
Bisexual (female leaning)

Sakura Ogami: Alpha  
Bisexual (female mainly)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Alpha  
Pansexual


	2. Leon Kuwata Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am horny on main for Leon... That's it

Leon Kuwata: Alpha  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Leon has some of the worst and uncontrollable ruts. In fact they get so bad that he is nearly impossible to be around. Not to mention his scent becomes almost too potent for even alphas to be around let alone omegas. 

Usually during his ruts, he uses toys he set aside to make it at least bearable to him and he can focus on other stuff besides breeding anyone. He is also known for accidently marking/scenting many of his partners. Doesn't matter if they are one night stands or long term, he just gets so much enjoyment from doing so. Though one of his most favorite things to do is to knot his partner. Male, female or non-binary he will end up locked to them for the rest of the night. Its a miracle that he hasn't had any illegitimate children.

You can tell when Leon has begun his rut when he becomes more affectionate. Whether its giving his partner constant compliments or groping them on their ass until they're moaning his name with that alone. Another thing is dry humping, as much as Leon loves sex he still respects his partner and if they don't want to have intercourse he will instead suggest that. Its not enough to bring him done for a while but its enough to calm him for a bit.

During sex he loves giving oral to his partner. He watches them squirm as his tongue teases them from below trying to coax an orgasm from them, swallowing their juices as his reward. He knows he is the only one to be able to see his partner like this and wants their taste with him at all times. Also as stated before he accidently marks/scents many of his partners because of his biting kink. His canines are longer than most alphas so they do draw blood and hurt if he tugs on their neck to suddenly.

If in a long term relationship expect to be knotted a lot. He can't help but feel so accomplished and happy when he knots his partner. He will cry saying how much he loves his partner saying how lucky he is to have someone like them in his life. 

If in one night stands Leon is there for one thing only and that is to get off and leave. He doesn't leave his partner hanging in this case though getting them off with his tongue amd hardly ever with his dick.

Leon also doesn't care much for appearances either, any size or shape or gender his partner is doesn't matter to him; if he can fuck them that's all that matters to him during his rut.


	3. Kyouko Kirigir Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko wants to dom you and you are going to like it!  
> (This chapter will have the partner being described with female anatomy)

Kyouko Kirigiri: Alpha  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Lesbian

Kyouko is not one who is all that demanding during her ruts and actually knows her limitations before he chooses to have sex. In fact the reasons why she knows herself so well is because she masturbated a lot before she knew she was into girls. Even then then she only had one serious relationship that ended mutual due to her figuring out she was lesbian. In all actuality, many of her friends mistook her for a beta due to her amount of self control nd lack of partners.

During the beginning of her ruts, she makes sure to stock pile on everything she needs before she hunkers done for a good self loving session. She has a collection of vibrators she uses to edge herself before she uses her fingers to finish. She loves semi-public play and if she is with a partner she will ask them to control her vibrator speed. Even though she's an alpha she loves the feeling of being helpless and talked down to but will never say it out loud.

Its the end of her ruts that are the toughest for her. Kyouko gets extremely needy and physically demanding of her partner. She likes to ask before for permission before she gets rough with her partner and if the answer is yes ahe will not hold back.

She will place her partner over her lap telling them to count how many spanks they receive before inserting her fingers into their vagina. She starts off with a slow teasing pace making her partner beg for more and saying that she is the only alpha for them. Picking up the pace she will demand that you call her alpha and if you ever call her by name you will not cum for the rest of the night, no matter how turned on both of them are.

She enjoys face-sitting on her partner telling them to remember it well. Squeezing her thighs around her partners head while grinding against her partner's mouth to get all the gratification she needs before letting herself have release. Though she embarrassed to say this aloud Kyouko is a squirter and will squirt on her partner's face or pelvic region as her way of scenting.

She thinks biting is too much of a risk to cause serious harm but if her partner is an omega that wants to be marked she will indulge them. Anything on the neck is a no go and usually marks on her partners shoulders or boobs, specifically the nipple.

If her partner is an alpha you bet her ass will be scenting constantly and only on the face to piss them off. She usually doesn't like coming off so dominating but she enjoys making the feeling of being in charge too much.

Her kinks will never be said to her partner unless they ask deeming them to physically taxing. With enough convincing and rules she will agree as long there is a clear safe word and sign stated. Her kinks consist of scenting, spanking, master/slave, bondage and edge play.

Her favorite one to do is edge-play. Hearing the whimpers amd whines coming from her partner makes her so damn wet that she feels as if she could cum on the spot. She also loves hearing her partner moan loudly as the cum by her hands. Leaving her partner a withering mess with nothing but alpha on their lips.

After care is a must with her. She loves her partner and would feel bad if they aren't treated as royalty she sees them as. She will run a warm bath filled her bath soap to leave a lingering scent of her on them. She will also massage her partner if she got just a bit to rough with the spanking of ropes. Kissing amd cuddling the night away with her partner in her arms makes her feel like the strongest alpha alive.


	4. Mondo Oowada Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is a loving horny boy and knows how to treat ya

Mondo Oowada: Alpha  
Age: 19 (nearly 20)  
Sexuality: Bisexual

Throughout Mondo's ruts he will be very physical with his partner. His love language is already physical affection so during his ruts he just wants his hands all over his partner. Weather it would be caressing your face as he begins a heated make out session or gripping your hips as he pounds into you desperate to fill you with his seed.

Unlike most alphas he does not like knotting and finds it rather uncomfortable when it happens. He is mostly in it for filling his partner with his cum. He especially loves it when he spreads their legs apart to see his cum drip out of them. Sometimes when he is still up for another round he'll dive into them eating them out while tasting their mixed juices.

Think his motorcycle is just for show, think again because he will have sex with his partner on his ride. If he is confident that they won't crash while driving his motorcycle Mondo will sit on the back and enter his dick into you. He loves the rumbling of his motorcycle when he tries to hide his thrust from the public eye. Not that he really cares, he loves public sex so much. Anywhere and anytime he is down to pound into them.

Surprisingly with how loud and aggressive he is it won't be taken over into the bedroom even during his ruts. That doesn't mean he is completely soft on his partner. For example marking he loves marking his partner especially in really obvious places then parading them around. Nothing will ever make him harder than flaunting their marks around even to his older brother.

Mondo also loves strip teasing mostly from his partner. Fat, skinny, big boobs, no boobs, big dick, small dick etc. he just loves a good strip tease. If his partner wears lingerie under his jacket he might just bust a nut right then and there.

The only time he is rough during his ruts is when he comes back from a fight or race. Needing to get rid of his excess adrenaline, he will bend over his partner the nearest object, tear off their clothing and thrust himself into them. He will probably knot them during that session and be a bit grumpy wanting to move right after. 

Mondo might never say this to anyone ever but he wants to be treated like an omega. He wants to be spoiled and man handled and look pretty for his partner alpha or omega. He is just so used to the keeping up with his manly appearance he forgot he wanted to try it. Especially if his partner makes him wear lingerie. His dick will be twitching and leaking a lot of pre-cum as he begs his partner to let him fuck them into oblivion.

One of his favorite scents is the one that lingers after he just had sex. He will beg his partner to not bathe so both of them can go out together smelling like each other and what had happened on the night they had together. Also his partner better be prepared to be shown off to the gang.

His partner will be the best thing that ever happened to him and he wants everyone he knows to see them. To let them know that he has the best partner and how he will become the best man for them.


	5. Yasuhiro Hagakure Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable with drug usage/ implying drug use please be cautious while reading this chapter

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Alpha  
Age: 22  
Sexuality: Pansexual

Hagakure constantly gets confused with a beta like Kyoko but for a different reason. Since he smokes weed it covers his scent during his ruts. Plus his lackluster attitude to most things in life he doesn't seek out anyone during his ruts. Making this time for him very maintainable and nice to be around during his ruts.

Funnily enough though being the oldest out of his friend group he never had a relationship that lasted long. His nonchalant and cowardice attitude rubbed all his partners the wrong way since he is so different from regular alphas. Not only that most of his partners wanted sex right away which he didn't like. He may be an alpha but he loves the idea of true love a lot.

The first time he ever had sex with a long lasting partner he cried. As they were riding him all he could think was that this is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Reaching out his hands to cup their face and pull them into a loving kiss as the climax together.

Getting onto his kinks though, he has a major thing for sensory deprivation due to his trust issues. He loves himself or partner to be blindfolded as they put their full trust in each other. The feeling he gets from it makes him so happy.

He is a bit more sensitive than most alphas since he only had sex with two partners he had. So give this boy a blowjob and he will be putty in your hands. Trying to still his thrust into his partner's warm mouth will be damn near impossible for him and he will always cum in their mouth. He apologizes with a make out session tasting what cum he spilled into their mouth.

He will absolutely ask you to have high sex with him. Doesn't matter what way you get high, he just wants to try it once. If his partner is somebody that doesn't like drugs he will never bring it up or smoke it as consistently as he did before. 

Again not being as experience in the realm of sex he will ask some of his friends for tips or ideas. Usually it will be Leon that gives him some advice and Kyouko that gives him ideas. Though he gets a little nervous bringing them up with his partner.

One idea that sticks with him is knotting. He had heard from Leon that its a great feeling and even better one if its with someone you love. Finally gathering the courage to ask his partner to try knotting for the first time.

Once he has tried knotting he is never going back. The feeling of his knot wrapped in his partner's warm hole is just too much for him and he never wants it to end. It will be a miracle if his partner is not knotted by the end of a session.

By the end of any session he loves to hold his partner in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into their ear. He may be a clairvoyant but the percentage of the things he gets right is quite low so he never expected to have a partner at all. So having these sweet moments after sex calms him and gives him the feeling of hope.


	6. Animal they are based on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animals each character are.

Makoto Naegi: Beagle   
Kyouko Kirigiri: Gray American Shorthair Cat  
Leon Kuwata: Red Wolf  
Sayaka Maizono: Dwarf Bunny  
Chihiro Fujisaki: Chinchilla  
Mondo Oowada: Coyote  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: Shiba Inu  
Hifumi Yamada: Hamster  
Celestia Ludenburg: Black Cat  
Touko Fukawa: Long-haired Chihuahua  
Byakuya Togami: Fox  
Yasuhiro Hagakure: Porcupine  
Sakura Ogami: Tiger  
Aoi Asahina: Ferret


	7. Taking Request

I have decided to take in request for this au. You can request for scenarios

You may request up to 3 characters

I will do fluff, character x character, character x reader, and smut  
I will not do gore, incest or anything to intense.

Leave your request in the comments for this chapter and please specify what you want for the scenarios


	8. Sakura Ogami Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is a sweet buff girl and will take care of you

Sakura Ogami: Alpha  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Bisexual (female leaning)

Sakura radiates alpha everything. Her stature, smell, strength and aura just gives many the feeling of stay away from her or she'll tear you apart. In reality she is one of the most gentlest and loving alphas.

She is definitely the least sexually charged out of all the alphas during her ruts. She just loves being near her partner, holding their hand and kissing them throughout her rut. She also has the nicest scent out of all the alphas that some omegas surround her. She always ask them to leave her alone not wanting to scent them accidentally.

She reserves scenting for her partner only. During heated make out sessions, she dives down into her partners neck nipping lightly. Once she finds her partners most sensitive place on their neck she will gently bite down marking her partner. She will also scent her partner everywhere that has exposed skin not for protection but because she loves knowing her partner smells of her.

The only time that she is ready to fuck her partner is when her partner initiates it or her partner is in heat. She is not really sexually active due to focusing on her training as a martial artist and all the excess energy she has is usually gone. Yet the scent of her partner in heats make her go absolutely wild and yearn for them.

She is very vanilla too. Only allowing for things to get rough is her partner is doing it to her. One thing she found out during a very heated make out session is that her nipples are really sensitive especially during her ruts or partner's heat. Sucking, pinching or pulling on them will make her cry out in ecstasy as her pussy throbs almost begging for attention. 

She is quite embarrassed to say this to anyone especially her best friend Asahina but, she wants to have a threesome with her partner and Asahina. Usually she will only bring this up with a partner she is with for a year and sets some rules in place so her partner will feel comfortable in the situation too. Just the thought of the two people she loves most in the world coming undone for her will make her the happiest alpha in the universe. 

She also learned that edging with a vibrator attached to her clit is her favorite thing to do. It reminds her of her martial artist training where she has to still her breathing and remain calm and focused. When she finally had enough she will beg her partner to let her cum. She needs the sweet release and promise to take care of her partner very well if the let her cum soon.

Even if her ruts aren't difficult to deal with and are over rather quickly she will want nothing more than to kiss and love you all over. Her partner makes her so happy and she wants to make them happy in return. Whether its teaching them how to fight or if its giving them a piggy back ride. She is willing to to do anything for her partner just to see them smile.


	9. IshiMondo during ruts/heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a guest thank you for the request. I hope you enjoy it!! (Sorry i didn't know if you wanted imagines or headcanons so i kinda combined both)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys be so damn soft for each other despite how wild they get during heats/ruts

IshiMondo Ruts/Heats Imagine

We got two boys here that are constantly in love and in need for each others attention. Mondo is very physically needy while Ishimaru is very emotionally needy. Due to their opposite love languages they had a hard time dealing with each others sexual urges. Despite their petty arguments and harsh words to each other they've finally came to the conclusion that steps towards a more sexual relationship will be based on how Ishimaru feels. 

Of course Ishimaru knew that Mondo has a fairly difficult time with his ruts and wanted to help anyway he could. So he suggested giving him a blowjob and let me tell you both nearly fainted due to embarrassment. They got over it rather quickly though and decided to take it slow and have a safe word incase Mondo got too rough.

Mondo slowly undoes his pants sliding them off along with his boxers. Standing in front of a kneeling Ishimaru, he brings his hand down to Ishimaru's face caressing his cheek in his hand softly. Praising him as Ishimaru takes the heated dick into his mouth. Throwing his head back as he lets out a throaty groan, Mondo begs for him to take it deeper. Ishimaru hums gently slowly trying to fit more of Mondo into his mouth while spit and precum leaked from the sides. Lifting his head back from the Mondo's dick Ishimaru begins a steady pace despite Mondo's large size. Both now lost in ectasy of it all they both come together. Mondo would tell Ishimaru that he could spit it out but Ishimaru shocks him by swallowing whatever was left in his mouth.

From that point forward it was nearly impossible to get these two off each other during their heats/ruts. Its to a point where Mondo's smell from his own rut can trigger Ishimaru into his heat and they would need to be dragged off each other before things got too spicy in the open.

Though not like that hasn't already happened. Mondo can get a little antsy when dealing with his rut and will beg to Ishimaru to let him take him. Leading them into some awkward scenarios, for example, Leon had walked in on them in the boys' locker room causing all three of them to just stare. It took a second but Leon soon left after that saying he will skip practice. Neither could look each other in the eyes because of this. 

Ishimaru also has asked Mondo to wear lingerie under his clothes so he can undress him when they get to their shared apartment. Mondo has never felt so happy in his life and was properly spoiled as Ishimaru plowed into him.

Of course they do have soft sex too. Ishimaru has come to realised that he has seasonal affective disorder/ seasonal depression. He especially struggles during winter, remembering his childhood the alienation he felt from the other children, the loneliness will slowly to begin to consume him as he thrown into a spout of self depreciation. Despite it all Mondo would be there to fend off Ishimaru's worries and embrace his faults.

After it had let up Ishimaru begins to give Mondo heated kisses as tears slide down his face. Thanking Mondo for showing him love that he never felt in his whole life and making him stronger. Pulling Mondo in for more kisses he begins to grind himself down onto Mondo's dick. His hands reaching down Mondo's pants to pull out his hard dick and then taking off his own pants and under. Rubbing both in his hands never breaking the kiss, letting their precum mix together as they groan into each others throat. Finally Ishimaru lets Mondo to take him with all his trust and soul bared to him. Mondo would not be able to controll himself thrusting his hips into Ishimaru panting as he tries to control his speed. Letting out a deep growl Mondo dives into Ishimaru's neck careful bitting down and his slowly shoves his knot into him releasing his cum. Ishimaru cries out in joy also cumming as he filled to the brim with his now partner's cum.

Both lean into each other as they come down from their highs never feeling so happy than they do in this moment. Mondo feels that he is the luckiest man alive to have someone like Ishimaru. While Ishimaru feels like he has the most amazing alpha that was respectful and kind to him. Both let sleep take over their bodies as they held each other in their arms never wanting this moment to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt a bit rushed but i hope you enjoy it either way. Also idk who's pov to write it in so it goes back and forth sorry for the messiness of it


	10. Ishimaru Kiyotaka Dealing with his Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Flourvalley. Thank you for requesting!!

Ishimaru isn't necessarily sexual repulsed more so just doesn't find it necessary to get off. He finds his heats to be an unfortunate waste of time and seeing it as an obstacle to get over. After all he has much better things to do than to pleasure himself.

He also finds it annoying when it happens suddenly in the open. He just wants it to be over and takes as many suppressants to try to stop it. His pet peeve is the fact that all the alphas suddenly want to be with him. Ishimaru wants a true loving relationship and his heats make ot difficult to decipher what is love and what is a sexual urge.

Only indulges himself around the time of his seasonal depression. Though it will become a habit that he can't control and feels like he needs during his heat. A quick handjob will calm his urges but will never sastify his lustful hunger. Soon he will ask some of his close omega/beta friends to help him buy some toys. If he doesn't find anything he will then ask one of his close alpha friends. Usually the alpha would be Mondo and the beta would be Chihiro. He trust them the most to deal with him during the heats and feel safe around.

He'll settle on one toy out of the few he had the courage to see. A simple knotting buttplug that comes in a set of different sizes. He would be so embarrassed to use them that he couldn't even look at them for the first few months he had it. Until his heat becomes to unbearable that's when he'll cave into using them. Turns out the toys help him a lot during the heat, somehow the toys make it to where his scent during the heat is barley noticable and his constant need for stimuli has gone down significantly.

He is still on edge about certain acts especially casual sex but, he is happy that he found a way to calm himself during his heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this was short but this is how i think Ishimaru would handle his heats.


	11. Stuff going on/ Request will be closed

Sorry for not doing request soon i have been having some trouble securing work and is not sure when i will be able to post again but i will leave this up to read.


End file.
